Various online services are available to locate and find listings about certain businesses and services. One of the challenges in providing business listings online is that a publisher must take care to ensure that the listings are presented with the correct information. Mistakes in the listing may range in severity, from being low in severity to being high in severity where the error in the business listing may be critical information for the business, such as a street address, phone number, hours of operations and or other types of critical information related to the business.